


A Pirates Life Is One To Love - Margaret Jones

by Im_fine__save_me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones has a child, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Margaret needs a hug, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Peter Pan sucks, Pirates, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Jolly Roger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: The CaptainThe Pirates DaughterThe Broken PirateThe Unexpected HeroMaggie Jones had a lot of names over the course of her life.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Margaret Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Original Female Character(s), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Emma Swan & Margaret Jones, Emma Swan & Original Female Character(s), Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Margaret Jones, Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time) & Original Female Character(s), Milah/Margaret Jones, Peter Pan & Margaret Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola and welcome to my AU

Killian walked onto the deck of his ship, breathing in the salty air. The sun was dimly lit, and the clouds seemed all too fairytale for the pirates liking.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft cry down at the port. Craning his neck over the edge of his ship, he was surprised to find a baby in a bassinet, nothing but a note to keep it company.

Walking off the Jolly Roger, he sat down next to it and skimmed over the note, addressed to a certain "Captain Hook."

_Killian,_

_I'm sorry I could not tell you this in person, but I'm afraid that in doing so I would endanger both you, myself and the baby. I'd like you to meet your daughter._

Killian had to pause at that. His daughter? He turned his gaze to the girl, supposing that she did have some of his features. He turned back to the letter.

_Her name is up to you. She was born two days ago, on the fourth of January. I trust you to take good care of her, because I cannot._

_Yours truly,_

_Pippa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second chapter! It was originally going to be a part of the first chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long.

Metal clashed with metal, blades scraping against each other through an endless battle.

"You ready to give up yet, old man?"

Killian knitted his brows together. "You wish."

Not long after, the captain had his blade pointed at his opponent's chest. "Make sure you don't trip over the ropes next time, lass."

He resheathed his sword, extending his hand to the girl. "You say that as though I don't know it yet, papa,"

Margaret smiled up at her father, holding onto his hand tightly. "I should go see what's holding Milah up." She turns around, picking up her ginger kitten (who was lounging on a rum barrel rather than chasing mice like she was meant to, though Maggie didn't mind) and walking off to find the other woman on the ship.

A grin creeped up the older mans face. It had been 12 years since his daughter was left in front of his boat, and he couldn't be prouder of the woman she was becoming.

He'd met his partner, Milah, as well during those times, and whilst Maggie wasn't one who easily gave trust, she'd fallen in love with Milah ever since he introduced the two of them. He suspected it was because she had never truly had a mother figure in her life.

The two women emerged from the back, the younger laughing as the older spoke. Killian placed his arm around Milah as they approached him.

"We've got to go now Starfish, but we'll be back soon. Keep the ship in order."

"Will do."

⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈⎈

Maggie gasped as her father returned, leaning heavily on Milah. She vaguely registered someone asking what happened and Milah barking orders around as she made her way to where they were.

A man followed them onto the ship, his skin as scaly as that of a lizard. "Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me." He spoke to Milah, a poison twisted between his words. Maggie felt disgusted as he walked over her ship.

The prisoner was brought up from the brig, hands still tied together as the bean was taken out of them.

"What's happening?"

"Maggie, go below deck, this could get dangerous."

"But Papa-"

"Now, Margaret." She nodded her head, obeying silently. He only used her first name when things were _really_ bad.

She watched intently as Milah held the bean up to the lizard-like man, seeing how he reached out to it before Milah tossed it to her father. "You asked to see it, now you have."

"Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?"

The man, turned, face grim. "Do you mean; Do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps, Perhaps. I can see you are "truly" in love."

"Thank you-"

"Just one question." The stranger continued.

Milah turned back around to face him. "What do you want to know?"

He raised a finger, pointing it at her; "How could you leave Bae?"

Bae? Maggie knew that name. Her eyes widened. Bae was Milah's son. This was her ex-husband.

One of the ships ropes untied itself. "Do you know what it was like? Walking home that night-"

"-Rumple-"

"Knowing that I had to tell our son-"

"-Please-"

"His mother, was dead."

Milah was visibly shaken when she spoke next. "I was wrong to lie to you, I was the coward, I know-"

"You left him! You abandoned him!" Rumple stated, voice significantly louder.

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that, but-"

"Sorry isn't enough! You let him go, and now what? You're raising a child that isn't even your own." His hand waved in Maggie's direction, and she turned quickly, hiding.

"I let my misery cloud my judgement."

"Why were you so miserable?"

Milah's jaw set, her hands curling into fists on her sides. "Because I never loved you."

Rumple stared at her, eyes dark. His hand plunged into her chest. Maggie had read horrific tales of people's hearts getting ripped out and crushed, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene.

Her ears buzzed and her vision blurred with tears as Milah fell to the ground in Killian's arms, and the dust blew out of Rumplestiltskins hand.

She had to do something.

Grabbing a pistol that lay on a bench, she creeped up the staircase, finger on the trigger, ready to attack.

She aimed when he was distracted, and right when she fired, he disappeared in a puff of red smoke, and the bullet flew off the edge of the boat, into the sea.

She turned to her father.

"Papa, your hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go back and edit this chapter when i'm done with the book, make it better.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \- Sybil 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter isn't much, but I promise the next one will be longer.
> 
> \- Sybil 🖤


End file.
